The Hunter and the Deer
by Shisho
Summary: Jennifer had a nice life. Had. Once before her life was turned upside down and it was happening again. Unfortunately this time, it was because of one Ramsey Snow. This is based on the telltale game. I do take "some" liberties and after a couple chapters it will deviate. This will NOT be a romance any shape or form.
1. The Secret

_"Does this house even know how to properly treat a Lord?" Those were the first words I remember him saying. Ramsay Snow had reputation. There wasn't a soul alive who ever wanted to be in his presence. Or have his attention. Lady Forrester had scurried all the servants away from the great hall. Unfortunately...Ramsey….wandered off track. He was here to see the new Lord. Lord Ethan. So young….he was younger than she was. Jennifer was at the age of marriage. Well...past for someone of her station. "Did you not hear me?"_

She must have looked like a deer that stared at a hunter. He seemed amused at first, but now? Now it seemed like Ramsey was now annoyed with the servant girl. She blinked twice finally getting over the shock of seeing him here….in the kitchens….which was not near the great hall...well...not one for a guest. "I-I apologize, my lord. I was not expecting anyone to come down here. Especially someone of your status."

"So there is someone here who knows manners….imagine that." His finger reached down to her chin lifting her head to look at him. Jane couldn't help but shiver as she looked up at the smirking Ramsey. "Do you like games?"

"I-I am afraid I'm a bit too old for games, my Lord." She paused. "It would not be proper for me to interact with you in-" Fuck. What in the hell was she saying. She felt like she was digging a bigger hole. Jane took a step back from him hitting the counter a bit. "What can I get you, my lord? You probably did not come to talk to a commoner."

He just shook his head at her. While he didn't move from his spot it felt like he was circling her like a hawk. "Ludd wouldn't stop complaining about how your Lord didn't have any bread. I-"

"I've sent it up already. Bread and salt and some fruit. It's free-"

"Do you usually interrupt you betters?" She hadn't even noticed that he standing in front of her now. Staring down at her. Jane was about to say something but was turned into a deer again when Ramsey grabbed her hand. His grip was sharp and painful. Digging his nails into her skill. "Do you know what's the best about pets? When they misbehave...and they do...all you have to do is...remind...them...of their place…."  
There was no way she could hide the pain he was putting her under. It felt like he was going to break a bone. "Now!" He let go all of a sudden with a mood change. "Send up some more bread. Enough for a garrison."

"...yes my lord. Right away." The answer seemed please him and he was about to leave the room, but stopped in the doorway. Almost as if he was in a gleeful thought. "...your name?"

He wanted to know her name? A commoner's name? Ramsay Snow wanted her name? That was not a good sign. For him to request her name...Ramsey Snow wanted to remember her. "...Jennifer, Lord Ramsey."

With that he just hummed a happy tune before finally leaving the kitchen. Jane was rather glad that he was gone, but she was still shaken up by the incident. Ramsey...was not someone you wanted visiting and not because he was a bastard. Jane shook her head causing her brown hair the swish. She wanted to forget what happened. She wanted to forget that interaction. Wanted to forget that Ramsay Snow asked for her name. How often did a Lord ask for someone like her name?

By the time she brought up the bread to the great hall the news has reached her. Ethan was dead. The servants and high members of the court were in full effect. Ryon was gone, Talia and Lady Forrester were properly in mourning that they didn't have the energy to deal with the garrison's of Whitehalls Ramsey had placed here. The Whitehalls were enjoying the victory and Ramsey? Time had passed, but she hadn't heard if he actually /left/ of yet. When Jane entered the great hall with the bread the men did what men did. Act like pigs.

For some reason someone had made the mistake to give them wine. They had torn down tapestries and there was some woman all over someone that was sitting on the throne. The woman was blocking her gaze. Wonderful. Most of them hadn't paid any attention to her as she put the bread on the table. All except one. He was drunk beyond belief. She had seen him swaying and swearing that was not proper in a great hall. He had blue eyes the seemed to dart all over till he noticed a foreign hand put down a plate and immediately grabbed it. "Did they finally sent some entertainment?"

Oh his words slurred like nothing she had ever heard before. As if Whitehills weren't terrible normally. "No. Just to deliver bread."

This just caused the man to pull her closer. "Now is that anyway to talk to your new masters." The men around just laughed. Jane wasn't sure if they were laughing at how foolish he sounded.

"Does your flag fly? Does your Lord sit on that throne. Is even his son here yet? No? Do you pay me?"

"Oh I can fucking make you pay!" he growled raising his hand. Then everything was a blur to her. Things tended to be a blur when instincts took over. Jane had tugged back hard causing the soldier to fall out of his seat. It wasn't hard...he was drunk. Taking a slap would have been better….easier. But no...her instincts had taken over and now she had the attention of everyone. That should have been bad enough...but apparently the gods hated her. A very familiar laugh came from the Throne along and her head snapped to the familiar Bolton.

Ramsey was gleeful as he shoved the woman off him to see the scene in front of him. Ironrath was turning out not to be too terrible after all. It had decent entertainment. "Jennifer! Is that anyway to your guests?"

"I-" He wasn't so supposed to be there. Ramsey was supposed to be gone. Not still here. He had an amused look on his face. If that wasn't bad enough he was motioning her to him. Jane could feel her heart beating out of her chest as she walked up to the Ramsey. The woman on the floor now scurrying away.

He didn't do anything but stare at Jennifer for a bit. Average. Short. But that's not interested him about her. Oh she would be so easy to break. He could already imagine the bruises on her. Oh yes...she would do well. "Sit"

Jane hesitated but did as commanded and sat on Ramsay's lap. His hands traveled to her hair. For a servant it was quite nice. He hummed a bit as the men returned to the merriment before speaking again. "You're not from here…."

"I'm from the North, my lord."  
"But not here...that or are you defective as well as dumb." Her eyes met his and he only seemed to smile more. There it was...the flicker of anger and hurt. "There it is. Here I was beginning to think you had no other emotions at all."

"I've been here a year...I ran from the war." He smirked.

"No faith in your Lord? For shame." His other hand traveled across her waist. "Certainly you didn't run from Dreadfort."

"Winterfell…" Jane said softly. There was what he wanted. Emotion. That was why she was interesting. The glipsies of rebellion.

"Winterfell….no wonder why you left. Such a horrid place. Maybe I should punish you for leaving-"

"I didn't serve them." She snapped and immediately regretted it. His playful attitude quickly changed and she had got a backhand in response. The entire hall got quiet for a second before continuing. However Ramsey did not go back to the way it was before. He immediately scooped her up and hoisted her over his shoulder. He didn't say another word and most of the Whitehills didn't seem to even notice departure from the great hall. A couple of guards followed Ramsey's exit. Jane had no time to really register that they were not Whitehill guards following. She only became aware they were outside when she felt the rush of the breeze as Ramsay walked down the stairs. He finally threw her off his shoulder onto the hard ground. Jane groaned in pain.

"Shame...I was hoping you'd hit that rock." Ramsey said carelessly as he straddled her. The guards behind him chuckled. "Now….my dear. Do you remember what I said earlier….about pets?" He sounded so relaxed one of his guards handed him a small knife. Jane paled at his question.

"...yes."

"Yes? Hm...clearly not well enough." He nicked a bit of her skin as he began to cut the cloth of her dress. All Jane could do was whimper. "Yes what?"

"Yes, ser. I remember your words well."

"You do? Well that's a relief." Ramsey was no more gentle than before as he cut off the top of her dress. Not caring if he cut her skin in the process or not. "I was beginning to think you were dumber than Reek."

Jane was close to tears and he hadn't even hurt her that much. He just chuckled brushing some hair out of her eyes. "I haven't even started yet...you won't survive if you're breaking down now. Ah!" He grabbed her wrist that had wandered over to towards her breast. "No shielding my view... these stay out of my way…" he accented moving her arm above her head.

"Yes...my lord." she somehow said. Somehow...somehow the words left her despite overwhelming feeling of wanting to scurry away. He hummed as he continued cutting her dress.

"There we are. Isn't she pretty boys?" The chuckles from the men along with some hooting at her body. Jane couldn't help but close her eyes wishing everything was gone. "Now who wants to go first?"

Jane sat up immediately at hearing those words. "No! Please! I beg you my lord!" Her outburst was quickly met with Ramsey shoving back down roughly.

"Now _what_ did I tell you?" Jane let out a scream as he plunged the knife into her leg. She would be able to thank the gods later that it was a short knife. Tears ran down her face.

"How you've survived in a Lord's presence is beyond me." Ramsey said as finally pulled the knife out of her leg. Jane didn't have any time to react before he plunged into her. It was painful more than the knife wound. She was dry as the desert but that wasn't what she was crying about when Ramsey paused. She didn't need to know that he had smirk as wide as his face.

"My My…..is _this_ why you left?"


	2. The Bread

"What do you mean I can't leave?" Jane asked the guard in a bit of a panic. She thought she be able to leave since it was now two weeks after everything happened. Who would miss a baker? But the guard wasn't budging. He had looked nervous when she had walked towards the open gate, but she had never expected to him stop her.

"I've been ordered not to let you leave." Ordered?

"By who?"

"By Lord Bolton." Jane paled immediately at that.

 _"My my...what lord did you fuck to kicked out?" He grunted as he slammed into her again. He had sent the men away after he figured it out. There was a little grumbling from them, but it was nothing really meaningful. Call Ramsey whatever you like...he wasn't dumb. Though it wasn't hard to put two and two together. A girl who was no longer in her home, not married and clearly trying to blend in. She had always been bad at the blending in part. "Eddard Stark?"_

 _"No" she hissed. He wasn't being gentle at all. The pain had started to dull once more. That wasn't good. Ramsey pulled out and turned her over before slapping her ass and Jane got on her hands and knees._

 _"Well aren't you well trained…you're tempting you know?" Jane couldn't even respond through the screams of his belt making contact with her skin. Ramsey...he liked to talk. It seemed that he liked her responses even more. Whether it was her screaming or making her feel more humiliated by the second._

"He gave orders to not let you leave Ironrath. I am sorry, miss." he said snapping Jane out of the painful memory.

"No. It's alright. I'm just surprised at the news. That is all." she said with a forced smile as she walked back into the market. Was she surprised? He had spent hours with her. Her body was still covered with the cuts and bruises he gave her. Jane still drank some Milk of Poppy. At least physically she looked better than the day after it happened. But Ramsay left...why the fuck would he give orders that she couldn't leave. Jane couldn't even remember if he told her anything when he left. She was barely conscious when he did. All she did know is that killing her was not on his list of things to do.

" _Just FUCKING kill me!" she finally screamed at him. How long had he been fucking with her? 3 hours? And yes she did mean fucking with her. Ramsay switched from fucking her to using the knife to using any other thing he pleased before fucking her in a new position. Ramsay refused to let her faint. That's why he kept switching on her and when that didn't work he slapped her. Hard._

" _Kill you? No...I don't think so, Jennifer...maybe a hunt. But kill...no._ _You just need a little reminder of what you are."_

" _Then what the fuck am I!?"_

"Jane!" she turned her head at the sound of Talia's voice. Ah Talia. She was lady, but always nice and kind. She always came to the kitchen and had the habit of tasting the food before it was ready. Talia was smiling. Which was something that was actually nice to see given the circumstance. It wasn't hard to hear her hard sobbing in the castle at night. After all...she lost a twin. It must have be like using half of yourself. But at least now she was smiling. "Rodrik's back!"

"Rodrik?" Jane said rather surprised. This was rather surprising news...as he was supposed to be dead. She had met the oldest Forrester only once or twice before he left for the war. Oh yes...she had been here longer than a year and Ramsay had figured that out very quickly.

"Can you bring up of your bread to him? I know he'd enjoy it!"

"Slow down Talia. You're about to burst." Jane said. Talia was such full of life and rightly so. She had just gotten her older brother back. Not her twin...but it was something. Family. Getting something back when everything seemed to fall apart...it must feel like a gift from the gods. "It'll take some time...But yeah...I can."

It was nightfall by the time she had made her way to Rodrik's room with a large loaf of bread. Frankly baking the bread was a nice way to get her mind off Ramsay and her…'escape' plan. Well, failed escape plan. If a Bolton ordered that she couldn't leave, no bribe or blackmail would make _anyone_ go against a Bolton. He was awake but looked...well rather like shit. His face was scared and he hadn't even been washed yet. But he wasn't dead. That was the good thing wasn't it? That he wasn't dead. She put the bread by his bed, hoping not to wake the new lord, but fate had a different idea.

"Thank you." The words were simple, but he said them and that was more than enough to lift anyone's day. For someone like him to thank someone like her...yeah, it was special...made him special.

"No need to thank me, my lord. It seems the gods have not forsaken us with returning you back here." That sounded much more cheesy than she intended. She sounded like the damn Maester. "You know what I mean."

"That I do. It's good to see you."

"As you, my lord." She gave him a curtsy before walking towards the door. There was something that made her stop from exiting the room. Perhaps it was Rodrik's kindness. He had to be in great pain. "...May I draw you a bath."

"That is not your job, Jane...but I appreciate the thought." Ah. Rejection. He was right though. It wasn't her job to draw baths, clean halls or anything like that. Her job was to cook the sweets, bread and anything else. The only reason she even knew the family a bit was because of Talia's coming down to the kitchen and delivering some food. It also did help that she was right between the ages of Talia and Rodrik. Rodrik was at least 25. She was probably closer in age to…

" _Say it." He taunted. Jane grimaced as he used the tree for support. Her back was marred in scratches from the bark. That didn't stop him though. Ramsay almost gleemed gleeful over the state she was in. Jane was exhausted. Absolutely exhausted and it showed. It showed in the most complex and simple ways. The simple way? How her limbs were actually using him for full support or how he had to coax her to talk. When Jane didn't answer he just laughed. "We're going to have to work on that pain tolerance of yours. It's been tiresome going easy on you."_

 _Her eyes wandered up towards him. They were mostly dead, but he had got her attention. No words, just looks and grunts. But, she didn't need them and neither did he to know what it meant. Ramsay just looked down at her with the biggest smile. "Don't look so surprised Jennifer. I couldn't have you fainting on me could I? What fun would that be?"_

 _Jane let out a grunt of pain as quickened his speed on her. Concious. He wanted her to be conscious so he held back? Fucking….bastard. Jane could remember relling obscenities at him at first. He broke her down bit by bit. Each bit of pain and each taunt broke her down till she finally snapped. She was sure it'd be the end. He'd kill her. He'd definitely kill her for that. But no...Ramsay just had his smile and said 'finally'. Finally. "Say it. Who is your lord?"_

" _R-"_

"Rain...of course it would rain." Jane snapped her head to the woman standing beside her in the kitchen. The funeral had been yesterday. It was a nice funeral too. But that was yesterday...the same day she talked to Rodrik for a bit. Ana...that was her name. Ana was new to the kitchen. An apprentice. 12? No too young. 13? Yes. 13 maybe 14. She was talking about the Miller's boy last week.

"Rain helps the trees grow." Jane responded.

"But Tom was going to take me on a walk." Ana whined. She was pretty girl. Blond hair in a bun. Blue eyes bright as the sky itself. Her mother was a nice lady as well. Plump with child though. This would be Ana's 5th sibling. It was no secret that the family was praying for a boy.

"There's always tomorrow. Ana. The world's not going to end tomorrow. Just relax."

"But he was going to make sure the Whitehills weren't going to bother us." she whined more. Jane would give her a comment about she was being a teenager, but...she wasn't wrong. The whitehills were become more than a problem. A menace was probably a better term. They hadn't improved their behavior from the little party they had. Sure Rodrik had them kicked out of the Great Hall...at least until bloody Gryff Whitehill arrived. He was assertive and an ass to put on top of that. An unpleasant mixture. But it was his right hand man that bothered Jane. He was the goddamn muscle and if Griff wanted something, that damn man made it so. How the Miller's boy was going make sure they weren't bothered was a question onto it's own. Bribery maybe?

"Tell you what. I give you the day off if you can finish this batch of bread on your own." Ana still groaned at her. Such a spoiled child. It was clear that she didn't even WANT to do this for a living...well for the rest of her life. No, Ana was more the housewife type...then again everyone usually was. Find a husband and you will be set. Even /her/ mother told her this.

"I can't do it like you do, Jane!"

"And that's why you're the apprentice here. But you won't get better if you don't work at it.

"But _no one_ makes it like you do. Not even the senior baker does." Ana pouted. At this Jane just smiled. She was right...and that was a fact she was proud of.

"Maybe day I'll tell my secret…."

Ramsay Snow sat in Dreadfort sipping some wine. The trip had not been a total waste. He got to both fuck and kill someone. Not a bad trip indeed. Even flay someone on the way. Still, it was not someplace he wished to visit again. Not even for that bitch. Much too bright for his tastes. The north was supposed to be cold and bitter….not….that. The only upside that it had a woods. He couldn't help but smirk at the thought of her trying to leave that damn place. A secret like that is not something you'd want to get out. And if he did ever have to go back to that shithole at least he would be guaranteed entertainment. But now onto more important matters like waiting for his father to return from wherever the fuck he went to. In the meantime...there were a thousand things to do, including Myranda. His grey eyes look up at Reek. The poor servant seemed to be shivering. Hm. Maybe that's what not having a dick does to a man. Makes them shiver all day long. He tossed Reek his messenger bag. Reek didn't seem to know what to do with it. Poor boy. "Eat."

And Reek for once didn't act as dumb as he was and actually opened to see some bread. It would be stale, dry and maybe even molded if Ramsay was lucky. Still Reek ate it and said something that did surprise him.

"Theon missed Sera's bread."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing! Reek said nothing! Reek did not-" Ramsay was already up and Reek could not stop rambleing. Fucking idiot. Ramsay grabbed the back of the boy's neck forcing him to look him in the eye.

"Reek did forget, didn't he?"  
"Didn't mean to…"

"Now why would Reek forget?"

"Bread...Sera's bread is the best."

"And who the fuck is Sera?"

"Sera...the baker in Winterfell. Would know her bread anywhere." At those words Ramsay just smirked. The fucking bitch was a better liar than he thought.


	3. The Story

The screams wouldn't stop. They just wouldn't stop. The battle had come from nowhere. Talia was left in charge, but...for something like this? What did she know about a battle. People were scrambling to find Ser Royland, but the bastard was nowhere to be found. Ramsay was leading a fucking crew of 20 men. 20 men against the Glenmore's. They had what? 5 days of having Ironrath to normal. 5 perfect days. It felt like things were actually going to turn around. People seemed to actually be smiling again. Then Ramsay Bolton had to show up again...and he didn't come quietly this time. The Glenmore boy had made the mistake of actually firing at them. Of course, Ramsay had to attack while she was on her break. Ana was nowhere to be found. Jane couldn't find her anywhere. Did she go home for lunch? Or...fuck. Jane prayed she didn't actually go after the miller's boy. The fighting had slowly died out of over the past hour. A light knock came from the entrance. It didn't take her long to rush to the knocker's side. It was Ana...looking like she was well...she'd need a steak against her face. She was child. A child. "Jesus, Ana."

"He's gone…" her voice was broken as Jane led her to a stool. He? He who? Ramsay? No, she'd look a thousand times worse if he…

"Tom...he...we were."

"Ana...I am so sorry." Jane's words seemed to only make it worse...as if reality hit the girl. Ana burst into tears. Sobbing violently. Gods, did she see it or did see the aftermath. Did Jane even want to find out? To hear the girl's heart break again. All she could do was brush a strand of Ana's golden hair from her face. "You're safe. I'm going to get you something to drink. Alright? Just don't- stay here."

She wasn't even sure if Ana fully heard her. Still Jane had to get her that drink. The milk of poppy always helped her...she had it every night. The Maester didn't know she was _that_ into the poppy. But it helped. It helped with the pain a lot. Where did she put that bottle. Jane exited the kitchen to go to the "break" room but quickly ran into Eyan. He was a much older man. Clearly an elder.. In charge of the entire household of servants including her and Ana. "Fucking hell" Jane mumbled.

He had a black eye. A bloody black eye. Still, he held his head high. Jane had always thought he had too much of an ego. But now? What to think now? "I need you to deliver bread to the great hall."

"Right. Cause the most important thing is bread." Jane huffed. Ana was her priority. Surely the Boltons had got what they came for. "There's some in the oven ready to come out now. So you can-"

"No. You take it, Jane."

"Eyan...no. Find someone else. I'm busy. You hired me as a cook not as servant. There has to be other-"

"He asked for _your_ bread and _you_." Eyan said with what Jane could detect now as fear. Rightly so. There could only be one 'he' to strike fear into anyone. Ramsay was still here….asking for her. Fucking hell. Not a day went by that she regretted what happened that night. The dreams were bad enough, but for...for this? Ana was a wreck...everyone was and now the lion was demanding to see her. Jane closed her eyes shaking her head. "He asked for you by name."

"He would….he knows it." Jane whispered. A month had passed and he fucking remembered her. Fuck this wasn't good. Eyan knew it too. She let out a heavy sigh. "...yeah. I understand. I'll bring some wine as well. Just...take care of Ana. She needs someone to...just be there." Eyan just nodded. At least he seemed to understand. Understand. What was to understand? Ramsay Bolton knew his Baker by name.

He was gleeful and a gleeful Ramsay was not a good thing. Jane didn't know what she expected, but it wasn't seeing Talia there as well. Another hostage? At least, Talia didn't look injured. Strangely...Ramsay looked like he didn't see one ounce of the fighting. Not one drop of blood on him. Not one. That or he cleaned up very well. "Ah! Jennifer! Isn't it a lovely day we're having. Don't you agree Talia?"

Talia was silent. This was not going to be pleasant. Surely Talia knew who she was sitting next to and the dangers he presented by just...well being there. Jane inhaled before speaking. "Yes, my lord. It is. I hope the journey was just as pleasant."

She set down the bread and the wine before giving Talia a curtsy. "Lady Talia. Apologies for not bringing a second cup...I wasn't aware there-"

"Didn't know? Perhaps I need have a little talk to your littler boss."

"That is not necessary," Jane said rather quickly "..,my lord. I can just grab one. It would hardly take a moment." Jane quickly turned around and got halfway to the door when she heard him speak again.

"Perhaps you can tell me the tale of the Baker of Winterfell when you return."

Jane froze in her steps and immediately looked at Ramsay. Straight at him. The look he gave her was just as chilling as his words. Confidence in what he was asking...and what it meant. Not to mention the twinge of anger in his eyes. He didn't need to tell her to come back. So many things in just looks. How he was pissed at her, how she definitely was going to pay for any wrong comments or wrong moves. Jane didn't say anything as she walked back to the table and just stood next to Ramsay. "That tale...is not very well known...or for a lady's ears."

"Oh I think it is." he quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled Jane into his lap. He was slightly disappointed how easily she moved to his trying to lighten his mood. Though her demeanor was easily changed by simply moving her hair onto a different shoulder. Oh how she squirmed beautifully. "Now...tell me about the baker."

He couldn't….he couldn't possibly know. He was a Bolton! There was no fucking way he could know that story. But here he was….asking for it. And Jane had very little choice to tell him or not. "...it's...about the Baker's daughter. He was the baker to the Lord Starks. One of the best there was...every guest to Winterfell was impressed by the bread. Well...he had a daughter. Her name was Sera. Sera as a child learned the technique from her father, but...that's not all she loved. There was a boy."

She paused as Ramsay fiddled with her hair with one hand as his other snaked across her waist. Having him just touching her like that brought back memories of the pain he put her through that night. But...that wasn't all that was on her mind. "...he was kind...and sweet. Terrible at being romantic, but knew how to make someone laugh if they were ever nervous." She couldn't help but smile as she talked. "Tall...about as tall as people describe Asher to be. Dirty blond hair with dark brown eyes. Told these amazing stories. Usually made up, but I-"

Jane shut up immediately. How could slip up so easily? Was because he was having her look at Talia? It didn't feel like she was telling him a thing. She could see him...Erick. How he fidgeted in his nice clothes. Always itching to get into something more comfortable. "-but incidentally she didn't care. He was the 5th born of some lord. I can't remember where from. Distantly related to the Tully's or Lannisters. Either way his father had some land and he was the 5th son. No chance of getting his father's land and...Erick...he didn't care. He just-"

she shrugged. "He never did...nor did he care that she was just a baker's daughter. They...got involved. Everytime he and his father came to visit, Sera and Eric would sneak off." Jane could see Talia smiling at the romance of the story. The romance. For those first two years...yeah it was. It was heaven on earth. "He brought up marriage once...and the visit he was supposed to ask her father...or whisk her away...he returned with a wife."

A wife. Oh she remembered her clearly. Long raven hair that seemed to glow with ever. Red lips that were as red as the blood that ran through her skin. She was quite fair as well. But the way she held herself made her angry enough. Not to mention how she talked to Erick or how they interacted. "He wasn't happy. He didn't need to tell her that he wasn't happy...but he did anyway. And asked her to...remove his wife from the equation. That he loved her and getting rid of her would mean they could be together."

Even Talia could see how it was different with this pause. Jane seemed lost in a dark moment. Was this really just a story? Jane seemed happy when telling it. When talking about this Erick guy. She had never seen her smile so brightly. But why did Ramsay want her to tell it? Ramsay moved a strand of her hair behind Jane's ear. "And what did you do?"

His voice was soft, calming almost gently coxing her to talk more. And it worked. "...we met in my house. Erik had told her to go there where they would be able to get...some time alone. She was hostile. They clearly weren't in love. A divorce. That's all I asked for. For them to separate or her to just...go away. I just- she wasn't supposed to-"

"The lady died did she not?" he said now turning her head to look at him. How beautiful she looked when vulnerable. This had to be his favorite way to see her. Like a pup. "How many times did you stab her?"

He knew. He knew...he fucking knew the entire time. This wasn't about humiliating her. He wanted a confession...and he got it. She hadn't even realized that he tricked her into first person. She had been so much in the memory. Just remembering it….there was so much blood. "...she did. Erick told Sera to run when he found them. And she did. A week later he already re-married."

"Such a foolish servant girl." He said brushed a tear from her cheek. "Be a dear and tell Lady Talia how many times you stabbed her."

"I don't remember." she hissed. It was true, she didn't. "...Erick couldn't even recognize her body."


End file.
